The present invention is directed to a moving target assembly and control means therefore and in particular to a moving target assembly and control means therefore for use in a target practice range of the type having a plurality of firing lanes wherein each lane has a plurality of ranges.
Moving target assemblies for use in target practice ranges have taken many forms. One very popular form has a moving target sweep across the marksman's field. Such targets may be carried on continuous belts or the like. Such assemblies do not afford a realistic representation of the conditions faced by a marksman when he applies his skills to actual use. In actual practice, targets will either approach toward or retreat from a marksman at an angle and additionally, the marksman will have no forewarning as to which direction a target will move. Moving target assemblies heretofore have not provided a realistic representation of a real life situation faced by a marksman when he applies his learned skills to practice.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved moving target assembly for use in a target practice range.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a moving target assembly for use in a target practice range wherein the direction of target travel is selective to either the left or the right of a marksman and towards the marksman at an angle.
It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide a moving target assembly for use in a target practice range which includes means for returning the moving target to a home position at the end of each practice run.
It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide a target range comprising a plurality of firing lanes, wherein each of the firing lanes includes a plurality of ranges, and wherein the target range includes control means for selecting all of the moving targets corresponding to a given range.
It is a still more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved target range of the type which includes a plurality of firing ranges, and wherein the target range includes control means for selectively raising or lowering all of the moving targets corresponding to a given range.
It is a still another more particular object of the present invention to provide a target range of the type which includes a plurality of firing lanes, wherein the lanes include an equal number of ranges, and wherein a moving target is provided for each lane and range, means for causing selected ones of the targets to move at different speeds.